garfield_commercialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Commercials
Main= Since the early 1980s, commercials for the Garfield franchise have been made and shown on different mediums. Lorenzo Music provided the voice of Garfield in all appearances made prior to his death in 2001, except where noted. All animated features up to 1994 were originally aired on CBS. The Garfield Show and the three CGI movies were shown on Cartoon Network from 2008 to 2014, with the former continuing its run on Boomerang from 2015 to 2016. |-|Commercials= 1982 ''Here Comes Garfield'' Promo 1 :20-second promo for the premiere of Here Comes Garfield, "right after It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown". :Re-dubbed footage from Here Comes Garfield is shown. The "Pleasure Motors" salesman is depicted as a television announcer. The announcer talks about the new special and its title character as Garfield constantly changes the channel. After turning off the television, Garfield scratches the armchair he is sitting on and remarks "Big fat hairy deal." Promo 2 :10-second promo for the premiere of Here Comes Garfield, "coming up next". :Footage from Here Comes Garfield is shown, with Garfield's line "Hello, anybody there?" and sound effects heard. :Announcer: Unknown 1983 ''Garfield on the Town'' Promo 1 :20-second promo for the premiere of Garfield on the Town, which is followed by a rerun of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. :Footage from both Garfield on the Town and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown is shown, with voices and sound effects from both. :Background music is the theme for The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. :Announcer: Lorenzo Music (as Garfield) Promo 2 :10-second promo for the premiere of Garfield on the Town, which is followed by a rerun of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. :Footage from both Garfield on the Town and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown is shown. :Background music is the theme for The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. :Announcer: Mark Elliot Talking Garfield Commercial :3 "Talking Garfield" toys by Mattel are displayed. :An animated Garfield pulls the strings of "Athletic Garfield", "Gourmet Garfield" and "Grumpy Garfield" to let them interact with live actors. :The animated parts of the commercial were produced by Bill Meléndez. :Announcer: Lorenzo Music 1984 American Express Commercial :Jim Davis and Garfield advertise the American Express card. :Jim Davis is at a restaurant, asking the famous question "Do you know me?" Garfield, replying "Who cares?", appears behind Davis, acting like his usual self. Davis notes that the American Express card lets people know his name without "the tubby tabby". Garfield holds Davis' card as Davis prepares to say "The American Express card, don't leave home without it." :Announcer: Unknown 1985 Halloween PSA :Public service announcement for Halloween safety tips, provided by the National Safety Council, starring Garfield. :Character animations of Garfield from Here Comes Garfield and Garfield on the Town are played over live action footage of children preparing for Halloween. Garfield gives safety tips throughout, his last tip given after a car drives "near" him. :Announcer: Thom Huge [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWEhQ6t1k9E Garfield's Halloween Adventure Promo] :20-second promo for Garfield's Halloween Adventure and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. :Footage from Garfield's Halloween Adventure and It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown are shown, with voice clips from both. :Announcer: Mark Elliot 1986 Embassy Suites Entrance Exit 1987 McDonald's Mugs Version 1 :McDonald's is giving away "the most wanted mug in America", one of four per week. :Animated scenes of Garfield and his friends, including re-enactments of the scenes featured on the McDonald's mugs. Live action shots showcase the mugs themselves, with an animated Garfield appearing at one point for a quip. :Trivia: This is the first animated appearance of Arlene. Odie occasionally vocalizes throughout the commercial. :Announcer: Unknown Version 2 :Garfield is initially in his bed, complimenting his "mug" (i.e. face) while the McDonald's mugs are showcased. Garfield eventually rushes out of bed to one of the mugs, filled with water, to wash his face. :Announcer: Unknown ''A Garfield Christmas'' Promo 1 :20-second promo for both A Garfield Christmas and A Claymation Christmas Celebration. :Footage from both specials are featured, including lines from Grandma and Garfield. :Announcer: Mark Elliot Promo 2 :10-second promo for for both A Garfield Christmas and A Claymation Christmas Celebration. :Footage from both specials are featured. :Announcer: Unknown [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UE5sJ8YztQ Read More About It PSA] :A ''Read More About It'' PSA that suggests three books to learn more about the celebrating of Christmas, courtesy of the Library of Congress. :The books are Celebrating Christmas Around the World by Herbert H. Wernecke, The Christmas Tree Book by Phillip V. Snyder and Guinness Book of Christmas, edited by Tom Hartman. :Footage from A Garfield Christmas is shown in-between the opening and closing scenes. :Announcer: Lorenzo Music 1988 CBS Kids [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe5rA-dTdzI Happy Birthday Garfield promo] :10-second promo for Happy Birthday, Garfield. :Scenes from the documentary are shown with special effects. :Announcer: Mark Elliot [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F0HL531E3I Garfield's Halloween Adventure promo] :10-second promo for a rerun of Garfield's Halloween Adventure on October 28, 1988. :Footage from Garfield's Halloween Adventure is shown, including occasional voices and sound effects. :Announcer: Lorenzo Music (as Garfield) 1989 CBS Kids Halloween PSA :Public service announcement for Halloween safety tips, provided by the National Safety Council, starring Garfield and Odie. :Character animations of Garfield and Odie from Garfield's Halloween Adventure are played over live action footage of children trick or treating. The announcer provides safety tips, with additional lines by Garfield. Odie can also be heard yelling with Garfield in one scene. :Announcer: Thom Huge [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLA4jihaI6s Garfield's Halloween Adventure Promo] :10-second promo for a rerun of ''Garfield's Halloween Adventure. :Footage from the special is shown, plus one line from Garfield. :Announcer: Mark Elliot Embassy Suites Commercial :'Alternate version of the Entrance commercial, featuring a different voiceover for the bellhop.' 1990 CBS Kids CBS/Fox Home Video Collection VHS Commercial :'Commercial for the VHS releases of Here Comes Garfield, Garfield on the Town and Garfield Goes Hollywood.' :Footage from all three advertised specials is played, with occasional dialogue clips. :Featured on home video titles by CBS/Fox. :Announcer: Bill St. James 1991 Garfield Fruit Snacks Commercials :'Multiple commercials for Garfield Fruit Snacks:' :Announcer(s) unknown Kids :Kids are enjoying Garfield Fruit Snacks when Garfield jumps out of one of their boxes, briefly bringing their attention to the fat cat "in the fur". Garfield quibbles with the announcer about the package contents. Fat Cat Funnies :Kids laugh at Garfield Fruit Snacks that contain humorous images and quotes. Garfield is initially annoyed with the laughter, then admits "I'm such a card." Odie 1 Odie 2 Binky Playmates Go-Go Garfields and Wacky Windups Commercial McDonald's Garfield Plush Toys Commercial :'Garfield plush toys are given away at McDonald's, alternating each week while supplies last. Each toy is $2.69, with $0.50 donated to Ronald McDonald Children's Charities.' :A woman is decorating the house for Christmas, then notices a trail of wrapping paper leading upstairs. A man in bed is playing with Garfield plush toys. When the woman arrives in the bedroom, the man immediately assumes a sleeping position. :Announcer: Unknown 1992 Embassy Suites Commercial [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9L4wMN0Qjk ''A Garfield Christmas Promo] :10-second promo for both A Charlie Brown Christmas and A Garfield Christmas. :TBA :Announcer: Mark Elliot 1993 Honey Nut Cheerios Commercial :Part of the "Race For the Taste" campaign. :Garfield races Buzz (voiced by Billy West) for the Honey Nut Cheerios. :First instance of CGI used in a Garfield production. :Announcer: TBA Pizza Hut Commercial Kitty Litter Maxx Commercial Danbury Mint Commercial [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mW3ppHCP8H8 A Garfield Christmas Promo] :Promo for A Garfield Christmas and Twas the Night Before Christmas. :Garfield section of promo identical to that featured in the 1987 20-second promo. Twas the Night Before Christmas replaces A Claymation Christmas Celebration. :Announcer: Mark Elliot 1994 Garfield Ravioli Commercial :Garfield is "surprised" with Garfield Ravioli. :Jon (voiced by Thom Huge) and Odie attempt to show Garfield his own brand of ravioli, with a year's supply, as a surprise. Unknown to them, Garfield has already gotten a bowl of such ravioli, with help from a security guard. :Announcer: Unknown 1996 Plymouth Voyager Commercial :The Plymouth Voyager is advertised with a Garfield "Stuck on You" toy. :A Garfield "Stuck on You" toy, hanging on a window of a car pulling into a gas station, becomes interested in a Plymouth Voyager van that arrives. Eventually making its way into the latter vehicle, the toy jumps onto one of the windows as the Plymouth Voyager drives off. :Announcer: Unknown Marsh Supermarkets Commercial :To promote the 1996 500 Festival Parade, which featured Garfield as the Grand Marshal, Garfield and Don Marsh endorse the Marsh Fat Cat Track Pack. :The ad takes place in a supermarket, with Garfield inside a grocery bag ("...I can't think of a better place to be than a place like this"). After interacting with Don Marsh, Garfield looks for his dessert, which has been eaten by Odie (voiced by Gregg Berger). Garfield suggests that he play in the racetrack. :Marsh Supermarkets was an Indiana-based retail food chain, which had locations in Central Indiana and Western Ohio. Don Marsh was President and CEO at the time of the commercial. :Announcer: Unknown 1997 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KweLidBPDms A Garfield Christmas Promo] :20-second promo for both A Charlie Brown Christmas and A Garfield Christmas. :TBA :Announcer: Mark Elliot and Lorenzo Music 1998 Dairy Queen Commercial Garfield on Nickelodeon :Promo for Garfield and Friends airing back to back on Nickelodeon, 4-5 PM on weekdays. :TBA :Announcer: Chris Phillips [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_hPaAQW7y0 Garfield's Halloween Adventure Promo] :10-second promo for Garfield's Halloween Adventure, making its return to television after nine years. :Footage from the special is shown. Voices and sound effects are occasionally played. :Announcer: Unknown 1999 Sleep Well, Do Well PSA :Public service announcement for the health benefits of sleep, provided by The National Heart, Lung, & Blood Institute. :Garfield is shown outdoing numerous characters, including Herman Post, Jon and Odie. His secret is the power of sleep, which maintains his body and brain. :First instance of Flash animation used in a Garfield television production. :Announcer: Unknown 2002 Litter Maid Commercial :Garfield and a spokeswoman advertise a Litter Maid product. :First commercial produced after the death of Lorenzo Music. Voice actor unknown. Compound W Commercials (15 seconds/30 seconds) :Garfield and Odie help kids deal with warts with Compound W One Step Wart Remover for Kids. :Announcer: Unknown 2005 The National Commission on Writing PSA (Short and Long Versions) :Garfield and Jim Davis figure out how to write a particular comic strip. :Jim Davis does the first panel of a comic strip. Garfield, from the panel itself, springs to life and advises Davis on the second panel and part of the third. Davis comes up with the punchline. The announcer notes that everything Garfield "begins with...a writer", with Garfield emphasizing "Writers". :The long version of the commercial features an animated version of the comic strip being made. :Jon: I'm thinking about writing the story of my life. But first I need a snappy title. This is going to be tough. :Garfield: Yeah, "Great Expectations" has already been taken. :Jon Barnard as Garfield, Jon and announcer. 2009 AAA PSA :Garfield hosts a PSA on car safety for kids from the American Automobile Association. :Garfield appears throughout the PSA, speaking only at the beginning and end, with most safety information given by live actors. Garfield's mouth remains stationary during his lines. :Frank Welker as Garfield. 2015 Shelter Pet Project PSA 10-second Version 15-second Version 30-second Version :Frank Welker as Garfield. Cartoon Network 1995-1997 Bumpers and promos for Garfield and Friends featured Carrot Top as announcer. 2009-2010 Bumpers for The Garfield Show and movies featured Will Arnett as announcer. Category:Commercials